1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus provided with a privacy filter to make it difficult for another person to look in on a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display has been widely used as a display for a notebook computer, a monitor, etc. The liquid crystal display has had a viewing angle at the same level as a CRT with the progress of improvement in viewing angle dependency of the liquid crystal display.
However, there is a demand for a display that can be viewed from the front and is hard to view from a slanting direction, for example, centering on the use of a mobile terminal, etc., for the purpose of preventing any other person than the user positioned roughly at the front of the display from seeing the displayed information when the user creates or reads a secret document, etc., in a public space, etc., and for the purpose of enabling the user to read or write private mail without concern for the surroundings.
It is disclosed by, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-133334, an art using a liquid crystal panel (hereinafter, privacy filter) is disclosed as an art of controlling the viewing angle. In the art described in JP-A-2004-13334, if a privacy filter is turned on, a disturbance pattern is seen from the slanting direction for protecting information on the screen such as text. If the privacy filter operates, the user at the front of the display screen views the screen normally. If the viewing angle control filter is turned off, the user can see the display screen at the essential viewing angle of the image display panel to display an image.
At present, a search is made for how to enhance concealment of the description displayed on the display screen using the privacy filter described above.
One embodiment of the invention provides an information processing apparatus capable of enhancing concealment of information displayed on a display screen using a privacy filter for controlling the viewing angle.